Cat and Mouse
by primal scream
Summary: [WIP] Seduction at its finest. Lust and jealousy. The forbidden fruit never tasted quite as sweet. ( Draco, Hermione )
1. hungry eyes

**Illuminatii:** I am so bent on the Draco / Hermione dynamics that it's rather unhealthy. Bon Jovi, Stacie Oricco, and Hilary Duff's music is so intoxicating.  
  
**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling, although I do hold respect for her, should be buried five feet underground for letting her imagination run too wild; hence, killing off Sirius Black. Oooh. That really grates my nerves.  
  
**Summary:** Seduction is the name of the game when Draco takes a sudden interest in Hermione. The only thing she really can do is to steer clear from him, but even that is impossible when you share a dormitory with the one who's chasing you. 1/10?  
  
**Etc: **Overall, the story is PG-13 but some chapters will be rated individually. Also, despite that I've read all the HP books so far, I've forgotten a lot of things, so many tid-bits of the story might be a little off.  
  
  
  
_Yes, she would have to say that she was in trouble. Stuck and in trouble.  
  
She was being pressed against the marble sink, her legs trapped between his own, his arms on either side of her to prevent any escape route. She gulped and she would have given anything to cuddle with her Crookshanks to feel better. Well, he couldn't possibly give a damn of who Crookshanks was because frankly, he didn't know who it was. All he was apparently aware of was her.  
  
And she felt like drowning, suffocating in the closed bathroom, scents of him and her intertwining somewhere in the air. Mild cologne and mint mingling with strawberry and mango. It was intoxicating.  
  
Did I not tell you to stop?  
  
Eyes of mercury swirled with chocolate and she wished she could just die.  
  
I can do whatever I please, Malfoy! It's not like what I did was a crime. Far from it, actually. One would consider it ridiculous to get worked up over something like that.  
  
His eyes glinted, almost predatory, she noted. Somehow, she wasn't sure if she was going to enjoy this at all.  
  
One would not consider it ridiculous if one knew the effect it was causing on the other.  
  
She stood up straighter, trying to seem confident when everything inside her was a jumbled mess, her heart beating like wildfire, and her knees about to give in...  
  
One would like to know what the effect it's having on the other person so said one would stop.  
  
He pulled back slightly, looking at her. Are you sure you want to know?  
  
Now I'm interested.  
  
His face contorted into something she couldn't define. Not a single trace of emotion could be seen, except for something sneaky that glittered in his gray eyes. He leaned forward and her breath caught. Past her lips his face went, towards her ear where he blew slowly. If her legs wasn't caught between his, she would have fallen. Definitely.  
  
That was just a preview of that effect. He whispered, then gave a lick of her lobe and nipped at it before releasing her.  
  
Before he exited, he turned to her.  
  
See you later, Granger.  
  
As he left, she slumped to the floor, her heart beating rapidly against her chest, rosy cheeks and all._**  
**

  
  
Cat and Mouse  
[ hungry eyes ]  
  


  


  


As Professor Binns continued to prate on about the revolts of ghouls and goblins, Hermione was busy writing his verbal notes word-for-word, all the while aware of somebody's piercing gaze on her form. Well, scrap that. She _didn't_ know, but the nervous shivers that wracked her body every now and then told her that something or someone was drilling holes into her head with just a stare. Maybe she was just being overly paranoid (Ron and Harry had recently picked up a hobby she found absolutely horrid - they actually thought it was rather humorous, as well as it was pleasant, to scare her witless). Whatever the case, instinct told her she didn't like what the stare (or whatever it was) was doing to her.  
  
She shifted in her seat to get some comfortable leverage and forced herself to concentrate on the parchment in front of her. She shifted again. Comfortable was not her friend this morning. She glanced arbitrarily around the room, at the students, scanning the look of blatant ennui on their faces. Lavender and Parvati were whispering amongst each other, giggling, most likely catching up on the latest gossip; Ron and Harry were busy fiddling with their quills; Crabbe and Goyle were sneaking food into their mouths (she found it revolting how they could eat and eat and eat); Draco was leaning on his chair, arms crossed over his chest, looking at her and-  
  
Hermione blinked.  
  
_Draco_ was _looking_ at _her_.  
  
She groaned inwardly. No wonder she felt so uncomfortable. Draco Malfoy, ferret boy wonder, was looking at her with a strange gleam in his eye. She turned her head slightly and peered at him, questioningly. He caught her eyes and held his gaze there, an eyebrow arching in expectance, lips pulling in a side-smirk. Hermione's eyes widened in shock and she quickly turned her attention back to the professor, who was clearly not paying to his class as usual.  
  
The door to the classroom suddenly opened and all heads turned. Professor Dumbledore, silver hair and all, walked into the classroom with a certain grace. Then, he spoke, slow and raspy like the one belonging to a sweet, elderly man.  
  
Ah, I apologize for interrupting your class, Professor Binns.  
  
The ghost nodded. Quite all right.  
  
Yes. I would like to borrow Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy for the rest of the class period.  
  
Professor Binns eyed the two seventh-year students. Go on then. I suggest you pick up notes from one of your peers.  
  
Hey, Hermione, Ron whispered, what'd you do?  
  
Harry said, it's only the first day and you've gotten yourself into trouble?  
  
They both sniggered and patted her on the back.  
  
See that you come back to the Gryffindor tower safely. I wouldn't want you getting caught up in some row with that git without us. Ron said, casting a look of menace in Draco's direction.  
  
Hermione sighed. Will do. I still don't imagine what I did.  
  
Maybe it's something good, Harry reassured. It usually is.  
  
  
  
After she gathered her things, she followed Dumbledore out (along with Draco) and down hallways, passing several teachers along the while as well as stumbling upon Peeves a couple of times, who tittered at them while pointing at them and chanting, Little Granger and Malfoy has gotten into trouble. Hermione seriously doubted she could keep her wand in her pocket for long. The only trouble was that the ridiculous poltergeist was already dead.  
  
They finally went into his office and stopped in front of his desk, as he offered them a seat. He whisked two chairs out from thin air and waited until they sat down.  
  
I called for you because I am moving you into another tower, one specially reserved for the Head Boy and Girl.  
  
Draco looked impassive; Hermione was ecstatic.  
  
You are still a Slytherin, he looked at the pale blonde, then switched his gaze over to the petite brunette, and you Gryffindor. As Head Boy and Girl, you have special priveleges. For example, you are able to give out detentions if necessary. You also have responsibilities. I chose you two because not only are you two of the brightest students of Hogwarts, you two seemed appropriate.  
  
I will send you each a letter in the morning regarding your duties. For now, though, until your next class, you are free to examine your new rooms. Your possessions have already been transfered to your new rooms. Your dormitory is in the north wing, you can't miss it.  
  
Hermione couldn't help smiling. Thank you, Professor.  
  
  


- - - ** - - -  
  
  


Hermione walked silently into the north wing, Draco striding along beside her. Yes, the idea of being Head Girl was certainly a surprise as well as it was an honor, but sharing the same tower with the same boy who she most utterly despised (not to mention who creeped her out) was rather discomforting. And he was her so to speak as he was Head Boy. She huffed lightly. Apparently, life took a twisted delight in granting her a double-edged blade. Nevertheless, if she pretended the ferret didn't exist, she wouldn't give a care in the world...  
  
You look happy.  
  
_Ignore him. Ignore, ignore, ignore.'  
  
_And I suppose you're not? _Blast!'_  
  
he replied calmly, although maybe I would have taken happiness up a notch if I didn't have to share it with a mudblood like you.  
  
She scoffed. You capable of happiness... hm, wonders never cease.  
  
You'd be surprised. He smirked.  
  
There it was! The same look he gave her back in Professor Binns' class. Enticing, teasing, playful. Granted he was the same youth she had grown to hate, but at the same time he wasn't. He had grown that's for sure; he was a full five or six inches taller than her. His appearance had changed - for the better, she had to admit. She would be crazy not to notice it. Platinum-blonde hair was slicked back (she remembered the day before on the train that he had left it dry and stylishly windswept), eyes of moondrops more intense, pale skin more illuminating, broad-shouldered, sinewy but muscular.  
  
The smirked broadened into a knowing grin.  
  
Like what you see, Granger?  
  
Apparently, his persona was still the same. Arrogant and self-assured, but he did change the way he treated others. There was the occasional mock and insult, but he seemed to keep it at a minium this year for whatever reason.  
  
No. _No!_ She sputtered and walked faster.  
  
The nerve! Draco Malfoy, egoist extraordinaire. He was a pig, that's what he was.  
  
They came across a portrait of a man in knight's armor. He shifted around, metal outfit clanging about, and stood straighter.  
  
The new Heads. Right then. The password is peachy snowdrops. Next time, you must say the password to be allowed entrance.  
  
The portrait moved aside to reveal a medium-sized opening. The doorway opened to a circular foyer. The room was carpeted in crimson with gold and green intricate patterns. A fireplace was off to one side where two plush and matching plume chairs and a table sat. A crystal chandelier hung on the ceiling and portraits adorned the dark walls. The foyer opened into two different doors, one antique and the other Victorian.  
  
I like it. She smiled.  
  
Finally understand what it's like to be someone of my status then, I presume, mudblood?  
  
The urge to strangle him was hanging loosely in the air. Was it mudblood or Granger? Granger or mudblood? The stupid git.  
  
Bugger off, Malfoy.  
  
She disappeared behind the Victorian door.  
  
  


- - - * * - - -  
  
  


It was too hard not to follow her, especially when her scent had captivated him. So he followed her, walking towards her with a sort of aristocratic elegance. He watched her marvel at the little things he had grown up with: four-poster beds with accessory drapes, vases of glass roses, portraits of child-faeries, a bedside table - the works. Draco found himself marveling in her room as well and shook his head. He looked up and saw the curious girl step into the bathroom.  
  
She shrieked; he smirked.  
  
Draco followed her inside and nodded acknowledgingly. It was big. Made of marble and glass. Mirrors were everywhere, completed with a tub and shower. Two different sinks for each of them, two different towels, although he mentally added that one towel would do in the near future.  
  
But apparently, the glare sent in his direction told him it wasn't the bathroom she was shrieking about.  
  
If I am in here, you are not to come in! She pointed at the door that led to the obvious. It's a connected bathroom. And worse even, no locks! Gosh.  
  
Well, that won't be a problem. To hell with locks, we can work with it. He grinned.  
  
She stuck out her tongue, scrunching her nose.  
  
That's simply disgusting. She pulled her tongue back, but not before innocently licking her lips absentmindedly.  
  
Blood fell from his face and collected somewhere further south. Gods, he was afraid to look.  
  
She stared at him. What's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost.  
  
_Quite the contrary, dearest Granger.'_  
  
_Lick._  
  
Stop that.  
  
Another absent lick.  
  
His voice had turned into something that sounded like a hungry growl. Hungry. Yes, there was hunger in his eyes and she stared at him blankly, lips quivering, legs shaking. She was ready to bolt. Hermione Granger wasn't stupid. She knew what hunger - lust - looked like.  
  
But at the same time, she was curious as she was suspicious.  
  
she said slowly, I still don't get it. You mean...?  
  
_Lick._  
  
_Dammit.'_  
  
He charged at her and she squealed as she was pushed towards the marble sink. She squinted.   
  
She tried to get away, pushed him even with a grunt, Malfoy, get off! but it only increased his efforts to keep her there. Still standing, he straddled her legs with his and his arms rest on either side of her, daring her to move.  
  
Hermione licked her lips out of nervousness then began nibbling on her bottom lip.  
  
Yes, she was in trouble.  
  
  


_{ end chapter i, illuminatii }_  
  
  


Well, that's all. At one point, it moved fast but all will be explained later. Hope you enjoyed it. =) The next chapter will be done by _Dracalle_, who happens to be one of my friends and who beta-read and tweaked some of my scenes. Thank you!


	2. confrontation

**Dracalle:** This chapter contains a bit of snogging because I'm pleasantly twisted like that.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Lucius is outrageously wicked and so is his devilishly sexy spawn, Draco, which is exactly why I have complete claim on them. (Oh, please.)  
  
**Summary:** Seduction is the name of the game when Draco takes a sudden interest in Hermione. The only thing she really can do is to steer clear from him, but even that is impossible when you share a dormitory with the one who's chasing you. 2/10?  
  
**Etc: **In case you all are confused on how the story works, it's like a mobius strip. Once you get to the end, go back to the top. We wanted to be slightly original so we started with the end. Did it work?  
  
  
  
_You want to know ... why? Hermione was suddenly aware of their close proximity, the way his skilled fingers traced her lips, caressed her cheek; the way his warm breath kissed her. Oh, if only she wasn't trapped between his arms. If only someone could barge in the library now and stop him.  
  
She held her breath, the sound of her heart pounding loudly in her ears, as he pressed himself against her, slowly, seductively and leaned forward and whispered in her lips:  
  
I want you.  
  
His lips brushed against her own, like a rose petal smoothing out velvet, but the most enchanting thing about it was that it was not a kiss. It was something light and feathery, tender and sweet, something a kiss could not even convey. Before he pulled back, he let his tongue linger on her cinnamon-sweet lips before holding her gaze with his steely eyes that now expressed a whirlwind of emotions - desire, a loud crave that seeked someone as true and pure as the witch who lay trapped underneath him; boldness, for he actually considered luring a mudblood; and love, which was unknown to him but certainly in working progress. He didn't know that yet.  
  
Oh ... my. Her words barely escaped her lips when he kissed her neck and suckled the flesh underneath her ear. Draco, I ... ! She gasped as he pulled her closer, allowing her to feel the yearning that was growing steadily inside him.  
  
You see what you do to me, Hermione? I need, want to have you. His lips tickled her neck. You're out of my reach, a sweet obstacle I have become uncharacteristically fascinated with ...  
  
Her hands gathered a fistful of his robe to keep her steady even if she was on the table. She silently thanked Merlin that there was something supporting her because she feared that if she were standing up, her legs would have given way any moment. Oh gods, he was driving her inexorably to the brink she had never crossed, and he was only teasing her! Merlin, was that even possible?  
  
You may be a muggle-born, pet, but you are no less desirable no matter what I say that contradicts that. She was now sensitive to the wandering fingers that had somehow moved inside her robes and toying with the hem of her skirt. And the best thing? It's our little secret. Out of our walls, we're Granger and Malfoy, Gryffindor and Slytherin. It's risky, sexy ...  
  
Oh! If Ron and Harry found out about this ... no, she didn't dare.  
  
Forcing herself out of the dreamy ecstasy that she was drowning in, Hermione pushed him away, her stomach dropping as his playful fingers left. Draco looked at her in wonder, an entertained glimmer in the eyes that reflected the moon and sea.  
  
This idea ... us ... it's completely ridiculous. There isn't even an us', what am I talking about? She shook her head as she stood up from the table. I think I just find you attractive because you're something I can't have. I admit that. But that's all. You're an attraction as am I. Besides, all there is, is want. My principles - I - want more than that.  
  
Draco straightened his form, brushing a hand elegantly through his white-blonde hair that seemed to glow even brighter under the glittering diamonds and crescent moon that shone through the library windows.  
  
He said slowly. Suit yourself, Granger.  
  
Despite his words, Hermione couldn't help thinking that he didn't agree with his nonchalance. In fact, his eyes said something else. It was always about the eyes.  
  
So you're basically running away on something you might love, might enjoy.  
  
As true as it sounded, she wouldn't agree with it. She couldn't - the idea was blasphemy personified. It was bad, sinful, sweet ...  
  
  
  
  
  
You are such an awful git. She spat and turned to exit the library.  
  
Draco smiled in self-satisfaction.  
  
Run all you want, pet, but it only heightens my determination. With a swish of his robes, he, too, left the library to join his Slytherin friends._  
  
  


**Cat and Mouse**  
[ confrontation ]  
  
  


The Great Hall was already swarming with students eating off their plates, as more food appeared magically before them. The loud chitter-chatter reverberated around the room, the ceiling a reflection of the night, to make it appear that their voices echoed into an endless black velvet. A soft, warm wind wafted in the hall to enhance the illusion further. Hermione gathered her composure, trying to forget the event that happened hours ago in the very bathroom she and Draco shared. Even with all the classes she had following that ... interesting incident, it still haunted her in the back of her head.  
  
  
  
Harry was calling out to her, signaling for her to come over. As she approached closer, her face contorted with mild disgust as she watched Ron bury his face in a bowl of gelatin. She cleared her throat; the redhead looked up at her then looked down at his food then back up. He grinned cheekily and resumed to eat his dessert. She took a seat next to Harry and watched as a golden plate appeared before her.  
  
Hungry, is he?  
  
Harry grinned and nodded. He's been at it for twenty minutes nonstop. Speaking of which, where have you been?  
  
Professor McGonagall wanted to speak to me, said one of her students needed help, and I was to tutor the student tomorrow afternoon.  
  
The youth flinched. What a waste of an afternoon. The weather is supposed to be wonderful tomorrow. Could you possibly get out of it? You could watch Ron and I practice for our upcoming Quidditch match.  
  
Hermione shook her head, reaching out for a candy dish.  
  
I'm afraid not. McGonagall said the problem needed to be fixed immediately. You see, this student is supposed to be one of her top students, too, but all of a sudden he or she decided to slack off this year for no apparent reason. Strange, I daresay.  
  
Are you sure?  
  
Yes. Sorry, Harry.  
  
That's quite all right. By the way, who is this student?  
  
Hermione smiled. It's highly likely I would've told you _if_ I knew who the student was in the first place.  
  
He chuckled. Of course.  
  
She finally lifted a piece of chocolate from her dish and raised it to her mouth, but before she could (and for no apparent reason) her eyes flitted towards a certain Slytherin. Much to her confusion - and chagrin - he was staring at her too. Strangely at that. She watched, befuddled, as he dropped a dollop of what seemed like chocolate pudding on his hand. _What in the world ...?'_ Her question was answered, finally, and suddenly she wished she didn't look up. _Oh god, oh god ...'_   
  
His tongue shot out, licking the chocolate off his hand and all the while staring at her, that damnable smirk on his face. A stray strand of blonde fell over his eyes. He didn't even flinch - just kept staring at her with that bewitching gaze, hot and fiery and secretive. When all traces of chocolate was gone (or so she assumed since he put his hand back down) he licked his lips, slow and sensual then licked off any remaining brown on his canines. It was lusty and vampiric; she couldn't believe she was going to say this but it magnified his sexuality.  
  
So she was sorry that she had done it to him hours ago, but it was an honest accident (except for that last time). Why would he go and do it to her? Sure, _the_ Hermione Granger wouldn't have reacted but the estrogen overtook her and was determined to react to the action she was now witnessing.  
  
Oh my! Lavender, Lavender! I think he's looking at me! Parvati giggled wildly.  
  
Her high-pitch voice broke Hermione from her stupor and her gaze switched to the other Gryffindor. The whispering started up again. Hermione sighed. Half of her was relieved that the possibility of him staring at someone else was an option, but the other half was disappointed. It made her feel special. Even though she was looking for something more than lust - love - it made her feel wanted.  
  
Harry? Ron?  
  
  
  
  
  
She rolled her eyes at Ron's inability to swallow before speaking.  
  
I'm going to the library. I want to get a head start on Snape's assignment.  
  
Ron audibly groaned and dropped his head on the table. Wah woo hab choo mind ush?  
  
She looked to Harry for help.  
  
Why did you have to remind us. He answered.  
  
Oh. Well, you were bound to forget it. I might as well be helpful and remind you. She smiled. Genuine friendship, you know. It's all about helping each other.  
  
Ron swallowed his food. Helping each other, huh? Will you-  
  
No, Ron. I will not do your homework.  
  
Was worth a try.  
  
I suppose so.  
  
As soon as she left the Great Hall, cloudy eyes stared at her retreating figure.  
  
  


- - - * * - - -  
  
  


Hermione found the silence of the library comforting. It always was since there was no one at this time of night to bother her. So, she removed a parchment, quill, and ink bottle from her bag followed by her book. She was about to open her book when a hand reached over her shoulder and shut it. She screamed. Another hand reached over and covered her mouth. She stopped. She recognized that heat anywhere.  
  
She removed the guilty hands and turned around.  
  
God. Malfoy, what is wrong with you? Leave me alone, I'm trying to study.  
  
No can do, pet. At the end of the day, we're always going to end up in the same dormitory whether you like it or not. You're going to have to get used to me.  
  
You're wrong there, Malfoy. In fact, I can avoid you for a whole day if I wanted to. At the end of the day, I can always spend the night with Harry.  
  
For a quick second, she thought she saw him snarl.  
  
You're wrong there, Granger, he mocked. Girls are not allowed in the boys' dormitories if I recall.  
  
Fine. Then I could always take him here and we could sleep here. Hermione chastised herself for saying it. Her past years of liking Harry had somehow resurfaced.  
  
His eyebrows twitched. I suppose that if opportunity presented itself, you and Potter would have a good snog then?  
  
She huffed. Now leave me be.  
  
Then, in a flash, she somehow found herself on her back on the table with Draco hovering above her, dangerous and ready to strike.  
  
  
  
Oh, honestly, Draco. We're mortal enemies; we have been since our first year. This is ridiculous. For Heaven's sake, _you're_ acting ridiculous.  
  
How so, _Hermione?_ Opposites attract, do they not? Then, without warning, he bent down and kissed her fully on the lips.  
  
While trying to resist the urge to respond to the heated kiss, she tried to shift on the table and found it rather uncomfortable trying to squirm around with him quite attached to her, so to speak. Not only was their position awfully kinky, she noted with disgust and berated herself mentally for even thinking about it, _something_ was digging into her thigh. She was afraid to look.  
  
Hermione pushed him off her for the second time that day.  
  
But why now, Draco? _Why?_  
  
  


_{ end chapter ii, dracalle }_  
  
  


Yum. Draco can be such the sexy fiend if I make him out to be. Out of curiosity, how was it he was portrayed as such in the first place? Ah. Review please.


End file.
